wfofandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
OVERVIEW Combat in Winter Force Online is very similar to fighting in real life. Users aren't restricted to any abnormal movements or cardinal directions. All players have the free range of movement available to any normal person. Fast Strike is the only means by which a user can surpass one's physical limitations. Users with little to no experience usually rely on Fast Strike by letting the system take control of their movements. There is no magic in Winter Force Online, no fireball slinging mages or illusion casting bards. Because of that, Fast Strike is the main ability players use to gain an edge in combat. These techniques vary greatly and no two are exactly alike. In order to activate a Fast Strike, the player must take up a specific stance from which the technique will initiate. Once activated, the user's weapon will begin to glow. This takes but a brief moment. The Fast Strike itself is a system-controlled action in which specific combination of movements are used. More skilled and experienced user can block Fast Strike and should it be blocked, the system will automatically cancel it. 'The creation of Sword Arts require but a little creativity. There are six ranks of Sword Arts, ranging from E, the weakest, to X, the strongest. ' 'EXAMPLES ' NIMBLE FEET (E-rank) -The user grasps the polearm by its handle with both hands, holding it by their side, the blade tilted slightly downwards. Upon activation, the user sets off towards the enemy, delivering a quick horizontal slash. '' ''WHIRLWIND (E-rank) - Activated by holding the user's sword out to their side, horizontal with their waist, followed by a blue glow. The user then performs a spin attack, hitting three targets with a horizontal slash. '' ''THIEVES' BANE (E-rank) - Activated by raising the sword over the user's head, initiating a blue glow. The user then slashes diagonally twice, forming an X. '' ''HOWL (E-rank) - With one hand on the handle, the polearm is held in an upright position, aligned along the side of the user. Once activated, the user grips the handle with both hands and charges at the enemy, delivering a downward slash. REAL VS VIRTUAL Users quickly realize that there is physical pain to be felt within Winter Force Online. In addition to pain, players can bleed but none of this affects the users body on the outside world. When a user or monster is slain, they disintegrate, and loot is distributed via the menu system. No one knows if death affects his or her body outside of the game seeing how all the safety features were removed. PLAYER VS ENEMY During quests users are encouraged to assume control of the monsters they are fighting. While there are no specific rules to be followed, users are asked to remain reasonable and follow the rules of the site. During special events, the staff will control certain monsters. Treat these monsters as you would any other player. PLAYER VS PLAYER Users may attack each other at any point, provided that the area is not considered in the safe zone. Fights can either be random or duels that have been set up in advanced. Please follow all the rules when in a fight and please don’t godmode within fights. Death cannot occur without the other user’s permission. Category:Universe Category:Community Category:Character